Fire and Ice
by Raven-Leigh
Summary: Reno and Sephiroth work on a project together. RxS


A solid crack of metal against bone gave Reno the chills. The simple act of destruction was something that he'd always enjoyed next to someone special. First it had been Rude when he'd joined, then it'd been Tseng when Rude was injured. Soon as he'd risen up the chain of command, he'd worked with many of the older Turks and even a few of the rookies, showing them the ropes and learning a few new tricks to go along with his arsenal of new ones. However, this never got old. The electromag rod was a very versatile weapon, able to deliver a well aimed jolt of electricity to whatever body part it was deemed necessary to have. Along with the telescoping action and the wrist strap, it was one of the most vital pieces of equipment that Reno owned. However, nothing quite hit the spot like tormenting an enemy with it. As weak and bendy as it looked, it was strong and ungiving, especially when meeting the shins and kneecaps of an adversary.

The poor bastard screamed and writhed on the ground, clutching his left shin for the sixth time since the 'interrogation' had started. Behind him, there was only a dark chuckle. Green eyes peered through the darkness, watching the Turk. "What'cha doin'?"

"I was sent to make sure that the proper information is stripped from the betrayor and not given to the wrong person."

"Ya think I dunno what the hell I'm doin', yo? What'cha take me for, a squealer?" Reno glared at Sephiroth with an extra shot of venom. The SOLDIER had always had the ability to make him squirm unlike any other man he'd met.

"I don't take you for anything but a Turk. Never send a Turk to do a job that is perfectly suited to a SOLDIER. That's what I've always said. You can't trust them as far as you can throw them." He sized the redhead up. "But I'm guessing I could throw you farther than I could Palmer."

"Bitch please. Everybody can throw me further than they can Palmer. He eats lard for supper, yo." Reno pulled out a pack of cigarettes and tapped them against his hand, drawing one out and putting it into his mouth. He whipped out a silver lighter and glared at the silver-haired one. As smoke slid through the air, the SOLDIER stepped out of the shadows and toward them. "Don't take nothin' t'sling my little ass, but him? Even you gotta work at that, yo."

He was silent for a little while as he surveyed the damage on the traitor. He'd been a part of the administrative areas of ShinRa, dealing directly with both Turk and SOLDIER secrets. Lazard had figured out he was a bad egg early on in the deal and had had Reno hunt him down. However, he trusted only Sephiroth with surveying the damage, and he knew that the general liked watching the damage being wrought. He'd always had that primal, morbid side to him, after all. "So do you plan on beating him to death, breaking every bone in his body and taking him to med for a long and slow recovery, or just battering him up a little bit and then blowing his brains out?"

Reno took a slow drag on his cigarette, blowed smoke out through his nose as he let his eyes flick from the general down to the administrator-turned-prisoner. "Y'see. That's where all you SOLDIER shits do it wrong." He put his hand on his hip while the other one tapped his leg with the magrod. "See, when ya tells 'em what to expect, it takes all the drama outta shit." He raised his hand and plucked the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing smoke at the general. He didn't move. "Ya don't take all the drama outta shit, it stays interestin'. That's why they trust US with the interrogatin' and you and your little cronies with the messy killin's and stuff. Turks do subtle, Brickhe-...I mean SOLDIERs do not so subtle, yo. Ya gotta know the difference when it comes to it."

"Ah, but it takes both to make up an effective task force in dealing with AWOL prisoners and the people that no longer wish to serve ShinRa." He watched as Reno finished with the cigarette and dropped it on the squirming man's bare navel. He stamped it out with his boot, grinding the heel in as he listened to him scream.

"Ya sayin' ShinRa needs us both?"

"Tell me, Reno. In all the knowledge that you have stored within that tiny little brain of yours, do you know what happens when something goes unchecked in the balance of nature?"

"Don't tell me you're into that fire and ice shit."

"Either fire can rage uncontrollably and burn up all the living things around its immediate and far vicinity-" He reached out and jerked Reno's ponytail with a smile. "Or ice can freeze everything in its own immediate and far vicinity and kill everything with just the same efficiency as the other. It takes a smooth, equal balance to keep them in check with one another." He smiled and slid his way around, leaning down to whisper in Reno's ear. "Did you know that, Brickh-...I mean Turk?"

Reno swallowed hard and didn't bother to slide away from the almost-purr. "Ya learn somethin' new everyday, Seph. Every day. Anyway..."

And so, solid cracks of metal against bone were heard from the warehouse once more, beating out a solid rythym with screams to harmonize.


End file.
